


Ang buwan at ang bituin

by moonscribes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ang walang kwentang podcast episode 8 inspired, bestfriends soonwoo, happy carat day, slight angst
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonscribes/pseuds/moonscribes
Summary: Araw-araw magkasama, sobrang swak ng personality at mga hilig. best friends forever nga kayo eh. akala mo baka pwede pa, pero bakit? bakit hindi pa din ikaw pinili?ito ang istorya ng magkaibigan wonwoo at soonyoung.
Relationships: HoWoo - Relationship, MinWon, Soonwoo - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Ang buwan at ang bituin

_Alam mo kung ano naalala ko sa istorya niya? Yung tweet na "lord kung siya po talaga ang para sakin, willing po ako maghintay ibigay niyo lang siya. Pero kung hindi siya 'yong para sa akin, LORD BAKIIIIIT?? BIGAY NIYO NA SAKIN TO LORD" kwento ni Gege at sabay sila humagalpak ng tawa ni direk Tonette._

Pinatay na ni Soonyoung ang podcast. Ayaw na marinig pa ang iba pang sasabihin ng mga host. Sapul na sapul naman kasi siya. Kumbaga, feeling niya sinulat nung sender 'yong istorya na iyon pra sakanya. Tipong hulog na hulog na siya sa bestfriend niya, pero wala eh. Hindi pa rin siya yung pinili at pipiliin. 

Naputol ang pagiisip niya ng marinig ang pamilyar na boses, tinatawag ang pangalan niya habang nakatok sa pinto ng kwarto niya. Punyeta talaga. Galing tumayming. 

"Soons, labas ka na jan! Dito na delivery natin. Gutom na ko. Bilisan mo!"

_Hay Jeon Wonwoo. Kung 'di lang talaga kita bestfriend._

"Heto na boss. Easyhan mo lang." sagot nito habang aktong palabas ng kwarto niya. 

Kita ni Soonyoung paano nagliwanag ang mga mata ni Wonwoo habang nilalabas mula sa paper bag ang inorder nilang pagkain. Favorite kasi nila 'to pareho. Isang bucket ng chicken joy tapos isang party pack na jolly spaghetti. Pinapanood lang niya ang nakababata _(oo, kahit isang buwan lang talaga pagitan nila, bata pa din tingin ni Soonyoung kay Wonwoo. Isang bata na dapat alagaan)._

Habang pinapanood niya ito na masayang inihahanda ang pagkain nila, hindi maiwasan maisip ni Soonyoung ang nga pinagsamahan nila ni Wonwoo. Simula pagkabata kasi magkasama na sila. Si Wonwoo yung tahimik na transferee sa school nila, at siya naman yung Mr. Congeniality since Grade 1. Hindi din nila alam paano, pero nagclick agad talaga sila. Kahit mga magulang, teacher at kaibigan nila eh gulat na naging close silang dalawa. 

May pagkamasungit din kasi 'tong si Wonwoo. Sobrang bilang lang sa daliri ang kinakausap. Si Soonyoung lang ata nakakahandle sa pagkamsungit nito. Naalala tuloy ni Soonyoung nung grade 3 sila. May kaklase sila nagiwan ng love letter sa table ni Wonwoo. Bilang si Wonwoo ay si Wonwoo, tinignan lang niya ito tapos nilulot at tinapon sa basurahan. Tapos nung grade 6 sila, may nagattempt na kausapin si Wonwoo habang nagbabasa ng libro nung break time nila. Alam na agad ni Soonyoung na hindi maganda kalalabasan nito at tama siya. Inirapan lang ni Wonwoo ang kaklase, sinara ang libro niya, tumayo at lumakad palabas ng silid aralan. Napabuntong hininga na lang si Soons sa asal ng matalik na kaibigan. 

Pero unti-unting nagbago si Wonwoo pag dating nila nga 3rd year highschool. Doon naging kaklase nila ang bagong lipat sa bayan na si Mingyu. Yung gwapong, 6 footer, basketball varsity at top 2 nila sa klase. Yung other best friend ni Wonwoo. Warm ng personality ni Mingyu, parehas sila ni Soonyoung na madaling kaibiganin. At dahil na din siguro prehas silan sobrang daldal at palakaibigan, mabilis din nag-open up si Wonwoo dito. Yung datin two-man tag team ay naging three musketeers. At okay lang kay Soonyoung iyon. Walang kaso sakanya iyo. Kaibigan tunay din ang turing niya kay Mingyu. 

Si Mingyu. Si Mingyu na hindi mahirap mahalin. Kaya nung kinausap siya ni Wonwoo isang gabi after ng final exams nila nung 3rd year, hindi din siya nagulat sa pagamin ng kaibigan. Kumbaga he saw it coming. Mas napapadalas yung pagsasama nung dalawa, na hindi siya kasama. May mga inside jokes yung dalawa na minsan hindi na niya maintindihan. Pero don't get him wrong, hindi siya galit. Siguro may ka-onting sama ng loob lang pero okay lang siya. Kasi mahal niya parehas na kaibigan niya kaya kung sa piling ng isa't isa sila masaya, susuportahan niya ito. At 'yon nga ang ginawa niya. 

Naging masaya si Wonwoo at Mingyu sa piling ng isa't isa. Hindi naman din pinabayaan ng magkasintahan si Soonyoung magisa. Hanggat kaya nila, silang tatlo madalas lumalabas. Saksi si Soonyoung kung paano nabago ni Mingyu si Wonwoo, kung paano naging mas masayahin, mas matapang at mas open sa mundo si Wonwoo. At masaya siya para dito. Hindi niya lang din namalayan na kasabay ng paglalim ng relasyon ng dalawa, kasabay ng pagtuklas niya sa bagong Wonwoo ay kasabay din nahuhulog ang loob niya sa kababata.

Pero hindi ito naging problema sa relasyon ni Mingyu at Wonwoo, kahit sa pagkakaibigan nilang tatlo. Dahil si Soonyoung ay si Soonyoung at lahat gagawin ni Soonyoung maging masaya lang ang matalik na kaibigan niya. Kaya itinago niya ang nararamdaman, ibinaon sa napakalalim na sulok ng puso niya. Para sa mga kaibigan niya, para sa bestfriend niya, para sa mahal niya, para sa Wonwoo niya. 

_Ay hindi pala sa'kin. Isip-isip nito. May pag-asa pa bang maging akin ka?_

Lumipas ang isang taon, nakapagtapos na sila n highschool. Sabay sabay silang tatlo pumasok sa kolehiyo. Dalawang taon, tatlong taon. Dito unti-unting nagbago ang relasyon ni Mingyu at Wonwoo. Napapadalas ang pagaaway. Nawawalan ng oras sa isa't isa. Halos araw-araw may training si Mingyu. Si Wonwoo naman subsob lagi sa pagaaral. Mas madalas na magkasama lang ulit si Soonyoung at Wonwoo. Para bang nabaliktad yung mundo. Si Mingyu na ngayon yung minsan hindi makarelate sa inside jokes ng dalawa. Si Mingyu na ngayon yung nakakaramdam ng pagkaoutsider. At eto madalas ang dahilan ng pagtatalo nila ni Wonwoo. Hindi man sabihin ng dalawa pero alam ni Soonyoung, ramdam niya na nagseselos si Mingyu kahit alam naman nilang lahat na magkaibigan lang sila. Hindi din niya masisi ang nakababata. Si Soonyoung at Wonwoo kasi, noon pa man ay magkadikit na ang pangalan niyan. Walang Wonwoo kung walang Soonyoung. Kung nasaan si Soonyoung, nandoon si Wonwoo. Nabago lang ng kaunti ng dumating si Mingyu sa eksena. Kaya nung napapadalas ang pagiging busy ni Mingyu, bumabalik din yung dating Wonwoo at Soonyoung, at mukang mas lumalim pa. 

Bakasyon nila bago mag 4th year college, nasa isang gala sila ng tropa. Nag-usap na si Mingyu at Wonwoo tungkol sa relasyon nila at nagpasyang tapusin na ito. Maayos sila naghiwalay. Walang sisihan. Walang galit. Oo, masakit pero kailangan na nila gawin 'to kasi hindi na sila masaya. Hindi na nila kayang kumpletuhin ang isa't isa. Lumayo si Mingyu para sa sarili niya. Naiwan si Wonwoo. Nanatili sa tabi niya si Soonyoung. Wala din naman choice si Soonyoung. Best friend niya yon eh. Kaya kahit nasasaktan siya makita nasasaktan ang kaibigan, tiniis niya. Naging malakas siya para dito. Nagpakatatag siya hangga't maging buo muli ang kaibigan. 

Nakasimangot si Soonyoung na naiisip lahat ng pinagdaanan nila nung broken si Wonwoo. Damang dama niya din yung sakit eh. Sabihin na natin oo, maayos naghiwalay yung dalawa pero hindi naman ganon kadali malimutan 'yon. Tagal din ng tiniis ni Soons para kay Wonwoo. Ilang pasensya na din ang hiniling niya sa taas. Ilang bote ng beer din ang nabuksan. Pero kahit mahirap, hindi niya magawang iwan ito. Dahil siya si Soonyoung at si Wonwoo ang bestfriend niya. So Wonwoo na mahal niya. Kaya kahit hindi alam ng nakababata, kahit x2 yung sakit kay Soons tuwing umiiyak makikita tong umiiyak, tiniis niya. Tiniis niya ang lahat hangga't maging okay na ulit ang matalik na kaibigan. Na kahit alam niyang hindi pa din siya ang pipiliin, okay lang sakanya. Ang mahalaga ay maging buo at masaya ulit si Wonwoo. 

_"Swerte ko ikaw bestfriend ko. Never mo akong iniwan. Salamat, Soons!"_ Napangiti si Soonyoung ng maalala 'to. Isa 'to sa mga sandaling hindi malimutan ni Soonyoung. Simula kasi ng gabing sinabi sakanya 'to ni Won–

"Punyeta! Aray ko!" batid ni Soonyoung habang hinihimas ang noo, mamula mula pa dahil sa pagkakapitik ni Wonwoo. 

"Kanina ka pa nakatulala 'dyan, kanina pa din kita tinatawag para kumain. Tapos bigla ka ng lang ngumiti parang aso." Sabi naman ni Wonwoo at umupo na sa hapag kainan. "Bilisan mo na at lalamig na 'tong pagkain."

"Pasalamat ka mahal kita." bulong ni Soonyoung sa sarili habang umupo na din sa hapag kainan. 

"Salamat. Mahal din kita." nakangiting sagot ni Wonwoo. "Drama mo jan, alam ko iniisip mo. Narinig ko yung pinapakinggan mo sa podcast kanina. Ikaw at ikaw lang ang pipiliin. Noon, ngayon at bukas. Natagalan lang naman ako, medyo traffic kasi sa EDSA non."

"Tangina mo, Moon."

"Tangina mo din, Star."

Natawa na lang silang dalawa at sinimulan kumain. Mga ganito pagkakataon yung paborito ni Soonyoung. Mga simpleng sandali pero sobrang saya nila. Kasi si Soonyoung at si Wonwoo sila. Kahit gaano pa kaliit na bagay yan, masaya sila basta magkasama sila. Magaway man sila, magbabati din kaagad. Kasi si Soonyoung at Wonwoo sila. Na kahit gaano kahaba ang pinagdaanan nila, uuwi pa rin sila sa piling ng isa't isa.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a prank lang yung summary talaga.  
> This is a self-indulgent work. I apologize for any typographical and grammatical error. Hindi ako magaling sa wikang Pilipino. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 'Til my next writing! 💚


End file.
